vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battra
|-|Imago form= |-|Larva form= Summary Battra (バトラ Batora) is a dark divine moth kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1992 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mothra. In the film, he was seen as a sort of "evil" counterpart to Mothra, at least early on. Like Mothra, Battra has both larva and imago forms. Battra's imago form has a predominately black body with very large wings that have patterns of red, black and yellow. He also has yellow horns on his head, six legs, and red eyes which glow purple when firing his beam, as well as a red line which runs down his body's sides. His larval form is mostly black but with a lot of yellow and a dark red underside. He also has a giant horn, similar to Destoroyah's, which is yellow and glows when he uses his beam attacks, and two tusks on each cheek. Battra's larval form also has bigger, more powerful legs than Mothra's larval form, which are yellow and horn-like. Much like his imago form, his eyes are red. Battra's larval form is also, physically, much larger than Mothra's, being almost as large as Godzilla himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Battra, The Black Mothra, Battle Mothra, Bad Mothra Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, likely Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Heat Vision, likely Spaceflight (His mission was to destroy a giant meteorite in Outer Space. Mothra also flew through Outer Space at the end of the movie) Attack Potency: Planet level (He was stated by the Cosmos twins to hold the power to destroy a huge asteroid that would destroy the Earth) Speed: High Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His Eye Lasers move at (Mach 76.23), Massively Hypersonic Flight Speed (At least Mach 131, likely comparable to Mothra who can fly at Mach 222), FTL Reaction and Combat speed (Scaling from Heisei II Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted Heisei II Godzilla who weighs 60,000 metric tons) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Took atomic breath attacks from Godzilla) Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters with Horn Laser and Prism Beams Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Horn Laser:' In Larva Form, Battra can fire orange-yellow electrical blasts from his horn. *'Eye Lasers:' In Larva Form, Battra can fire purple electrical blasts from his eyes. In Imago Form, Battra can fire Prism Beams from his eyes. *'Electric Shock:' In Imago Form, Battra can release an energy shock from his feet in order to subdue his opponents while in close combat. *'Hurricane Winds:' In Imago Form, Battra can create wind storms with his wings. *'Poisonous Powder:' Just like Mothra, Battra can unleash a poisonous powder. Unlike Mothra's, his is red. Notes: Here it is a translation blog of the most relevant dialogues of Godzilla vs. Mothra (1993) film. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Antiheroes Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 5